Final Fantasy Ultima Legends
by KzrKr
Summary: Brett Havalton - a young man with an extreme Destiny.


A swift gust blew Brett of his feet and he fell onto the hard ground.  
"What's with this storm?" he asked himself.  
"We have not had one this big in years!"  
He walked up to an old shack which seemed damaged but nevertheless, he had to go inside.  
When he walked in, he noticed a strange light gleeming from a crack in the wall.  
He felt his curiosity run through him and he began to examine the crack.  
"Hmm.... I wonder what it could be?" he thought.  
He put his hands inside the hole and tried to grab anything that might be causing the light.  
"Huh? I think I've found something!" he yelled with excitement.  
He took what he found out of the crack and noticed it was materia.  
"Wow! This is one of the rarest treasures in the world!!" he yelled.  
"Materia was supposed to be lost over 500 years ago during the war with Meteor!"  
The wind blew through a broken window and brought a shiver down Brett's spine.  
"Brrrr, this place is still cold!" he said to himself.  
"I wonder what magic this materia crystal is holding....hmmm..."   
He took his sword out of his scabbard and put the materia in a small slot near the handle.  
"Lets see..." he thought.  
"I wonder how I can call up the powers...hmm...."  
He grabbed the sword and held it tightly and as he did, he felt like he knew how to cast it.  
"Thunder!" he roared.  
A large bolt of electric energy jolted out of his sword and into the roof of the shack.  
"Ooops...I guess I have to practise my aiming!" he laughed.  
He found a hatch in the floor of the old shack.  
"Hmm... what could this lead to?" he thought as he opened it.  
When he did, he was shocked to see it filled with Life Energy.  
"Whoa! What the hell?" he yelled as he was blinded by the glow it made.  
He tried to find the lid to the hatch but instead, he fell into the it.  
He gasped for air as he struggled to get out but he was just sinking....sinking, until he landed on   
dry, grassy ground....what?  
"Huh? Where am I?" he asked himself.  
He looked around.  
A thick mist surrounded him and he could barely see.  
"Could it be Gaia? But how??"  
He stood up and walked through the mist, unaware that he was the one to save Gaia from a past horror..........  
  
"Well, well..... if it isn't a new arrival?" a voice said in the background to his minions.  
"Take care of him before he causes any trouble, Killix, you can take the job!"  
Killix stood up from his seat.  
He had short, red hair and brown eyes.  
He wore a dark red vest and black pants.  
Under his vest, he wore a black shirt that had a strange symbol on the front.  
"Yes sir, he shouldn't be much of a problem, but I wish to kill him with my own hands." he told his master.  
"Very well, but don't take too long, I have big plans and you need to start work on them straight away!" the master replied.  
Killix walked away.  
"Mwahahaha, maybe I need to go to Mount Lavarick.... I heard an Eidelon was sealed there...." the master whispered to himself.  
"I must have every Eidelon, otherwise my efforts won't be worth anything....."  
He teleported away from the group and the rest started to talk.  
"I wonder what he is planning?" one said.  
"Yeah! If he wants Eidelons, he must have an enemy to take care of!" another replied.  
After minutes of chatter, they all left the room thinking of their masters plans.  
  
Meanwhile, Brett found a village after a long, long walk through the thick mist.  
"At last! I can get some rest now!" he said.  
He ran to the entrance, only to find the gate locked.  
"What!? How could it be?" he roared.  
"After all that damn walking!!"   
He kicked the gate.  
"Hey hey! Don't damage the gate!?" a voice yelled.  
A young man appeared from behind a wall.  
"Thats not the entrance you dummy!" he said.  
Brett looked at him.  
He was tall and had blue eyes.  
His hair was different from all the other people he had seen before.  
It was short and black.  
His fringe was chrome blue and it was spiked.  
"S-sorry, I got a bit frustrated after walking so much through this mist." Brett replied.  
"I see, that happens... the mist seems to have that effect on people." the man replied.  
Brett looked at him again, and noticed that he looked very sinister in the way he was dressed.  
"Whats your name?" Brett asked.  
"I am Aaron, the most powerful person in Gaia." he replied.  
"Come with me, you look as if you have not slept in weeks."  
Brett followed Aaron to another gate.  
Aaron turned swiftly, and his sky blue robe gushed across the air.  
"This seems to be locked also...I guess we should go to my fortress." he said.  
"Where is that?" Brett asked.  
"30 miles above here." Aaron answered.  
"Wha!? How do we get there?" Brett yelled in shock.  
"Place your hand on my shoulder plate." Aaron ordered.  
Brett did as he was told.  
"Here we go!"   
Aaron used magic to teleport them both to his fortress, the SkyBlaze.  
"Welcome to my fortress!" he yelled.  
"Alicia! Are you here?"   
A young girl walked up to him.  
"Here I am!" she replied.  
"Who's the hunk?"  
She looked at Brett with a dazed face.  
"He's name is Brett, I think he might be the one!"  
Alicia looked at him.  
"You think he can save us?" she asked.  
She inspected Brett's face.  
"He has green eyes!" she exclaimed.  
Aaron looked at Brett.  
"What about them?"   
Alicia stood straight and smiled.  
"I love green eyes!"  
Brett and Aaron collapsed in misbelief.  
'How dumb is this girl?" Brett thought.  
Aaron took off his cape, revealing his blue armor.  
"I will tell you what we are talking about over dinner - please follow me," he told Brett.  
When they got to the dining room, dinner was served.  
"Now, let us talk......" Aaron said as he grabbed his glass of wine.  
  
  



End file.
